


What about us?

by AponiLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié, Destin, F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson, Truth be told, amour, amour non reciprque, pas de happy ending, peur de dire la vérité, qui donc m'aimera?, souffrance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AponiLight/pseuds/AponiLight
Summary: Pansy était de fier émeraude et poison d’argent, Luna  était de jaune lumineux et bleu silencieux.Pansy et Luna étaient amies.Ah oui?Histoire d'un au revoir.





	What about us?

**Author's Note:**

> OS très court. Merci pour la lecture

Luna voulait parler tout le temps à Pansy , elle voulait la regarder dormir et rire. Elle voulait entendre chacun de ses rires. Elle désirait plus que tout tenir sa main pour danser jusqu’au matin. 

Mais Pansy ne l’aimait pas de cette manière. Maintenant que Luna y réfléchissait, Pansy ne l’appréciait que de temps en temps, quand elle avait besoin d’un peu d’amour parmi tout ce que Luna avait à lui offrir. Et elle lui avait offert beaucoup: des cadeaux, et parmi eux son carnet de parchemins préférés, des lettres d’amours (même si la Serpentard ne l’avait jamais compris), du temps, sa confiance et ses plus grands secrets et rêves. Ce que Pansy lui avait offert en retour ? Elle était trop triste pour le voir. 

Elles s’étaient rencontré il y a cinq ans, à l’époque où Luna ne pensait plus pouvoir aimer un jour. A ce moment là, si les couteaux avaient été réels, Luna aurait disparu aussi vite que les papillons qui tombent sur le sol. Des symboles du soleil qui se glacent d’effrois. Ensemble, elles avaient discutés, ri et dansé. Elles avaient tellement de choses en commun et pourtant quelque chose les séparait, mais Luna ne le comprendrait que des années plus tard. Dans un dernier souffle d’espoir, la Serdaigle s’était demandé « peut être que j’ai enfin trouvé mon âme sœur, je le mérite moi aussi, n’est ce pas ? ». Luna après quelques mois, avait compris que Pansy n’était pas seulement une amie dans son cœur. Son cœur qui l’avait déjà tellement fait souffrir lui en rajoutait un coup. 

Combien de coup de couteau pouvait subir une âme aux intentions si bonnes? Luna leva les yeux vers les étoiles en priant pour une réponse. Elles semblaient lui chuchoter « Oh fille du bonheur, quelle erreur viens tu de faire ? L’ombre ne mène pas toujours à la lumière » 

Parce que Pansy l’avait trahi, elle l’avait abandonné. Après tous les beaux discours, le serpent avait changé de peau. Peut être pour le meilleur. 

Luna avait passé des mois à pleurer. Maintenant, qui donc l’aimera ? Pansy avait utilisé ce mot atroce « tu es toxique pour moi ». Luna a d’abord cru qu’elle devait arrêté d’aimer. Si elle était toxique pour la personne qu’elle aimait le plus au monde, en dehors de son père, quelle serait la suite ? 

Mais Luna devait le dire à Pansy, elle ne l’avait jamais fait par peur que leur amitié se finisse. Ça l'effrayait. Mais tout ceci n’avait plus d’importance désormais, son amour secret avait déjà finit leur amitié, avec une tronçonneuse à la place de la bouche. 

Luna prit un bout de parchemin dans ses affaires et écrit frénétiquement « je suis désolé je t’aime ». Le courage n’était peut être pas réservé qu’aux Gryffondors (les Poufsouffles en avaient aussi beaucoup) mais Luna en était totalement dépourvue. Elle s’imaginait Pansy rire avec ses amis, qui lui avaient fait tant de mal, peut être même qu’ils vont rire d’elle. Alors qu’elle allait envoyer la lettre, elle prit peur et la brûla. 

Elle s’endormit sur cette pensée « peut être que un jour, je repenserai à tout ça avec bonheur »

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en écoutant "What about us" de Pink, "quiet" MILCK, et "you are enough" de sleeping at last. 
> 
> N'oubliez pas de dire aux gens que vous aimez que vous les aimez. Un jour il sera peut être trop tard.


End file.
